


A Day in the Life~ December 2019

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [30]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Steve and Danny have made it through a lot of struggles over the last several years, will December finally give them a much deserved break? Join us once again for a new month as Steve and Danny continue to navigate married life, work and family.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: A Day in the Life [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/819366
Comments: 57
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DominicRichenel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicRichenel/gifts), [obs3ss1ons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/gifts), [lajpeck100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lajpeck100/gifts), [Pola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pola/gifts), [mvernet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/gifts), [ArcticSeasons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSeasons/gifts), [LesliJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesliJones/gifts).



> Wow! One more month has flown by. I am still so amazed at the continued support and following that we have for A Day in the Life. Thank you to everyone! If anyone is confused about the entries at the end of some chapters, those are journal entries from Danno in his diary. If anyone has questions about anything that is happening or has happened feel free to ask and we will do our best to provide an answer. Thank you all again, we love you!
> 
> To Liz... you my friend have made this journey so enjoyable. You are the perfect Steve and this family we have created is so much more than I could have ever dreamed up on my own. Thank you for your friendship, your support, encouragement when I am down on myself, your ability to make me laugh at life when nothing is going the way I think it should be. I love you and hope to see you again soon. It has been too long.


	2. Chapter 2

December 2, 2019

I love my family. Good days, bad days, all days. 


	3. Chapter 3

December 3, 2019

Sometimes I don't think Steve would know what romance was even if it bit him on the ass... so much for my love letter airplane.


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny is on the right, Steve is on the left


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny is on the right, Steve is on the left.


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

December 11, 2019

All good check ups for my family. God what a relief. My insides have been a mess since I woke up this morning. None of this is easy to go through at anytime, ever. I worry about them all so much that it makes me an anxious ball of energy which I'm sure drives Steve up the wall. But everyone is healthy, save for Steve's cholesterol which is a little high, but we can work on that, make a few adjustments and life rolls on. It's probably a good thing I didn't have a check up because they would have told Steve my blood pressure was way too high. I'm fine now. Life is good, life is precious.


	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

December 13, 2019

Trying to figure out holidays with Rachel can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Totally selfish of me but I never want to share them. It is harder now that Grace is getting older and wants to do her own thing with her friends on a more regular basis. I'm dreading the day she chooses to go skiing with a group of friends over spending the holidays with us. 

Remembering our wedding day and our first night together, God was I nervous and totally out of my mind with what to expect. Sex with Steve is always an adventure, full of thrills and excitement and God I better stop thinking about it or I'm gonna have to take care of a rising situation myself before he gets home from his talk with Duke.

What that is about I'm sure is not good news...


	14. Chapter 14

December 14, 2019

I think I could strangle Adam right now. I don't know what the fuck is going through his head but he has totally shattered this thing called trust. I can't get him to answer any of my phone calls or text messages and Steve won't let me go over to his place. Probably because he knows I'd deck him for how he's behaving. He just turns in his gun and badge and offers Steve no explanation what so ever. What the fuck!

And then to find out that Wofat has a wife that is just as deranged as him... totally awesome end to the day. Not...

Oh my God, does it ever end? Is there ever going to be any peace in our lives where ghosts from the past stop popping up and causing chaos?


	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




End file.
